The present invention relates to a method of making electrical contacts on light generating semiconductor articles and more specifically, electrical contacts which are low in electrical resistance and are low in the absorption of internally generated light.
Many electrical contacts on semiconductor articles, especially electroluminescent articles, while being low in electrical resistance are non-reflective to internally generated light. That is to say, the light incident onto the contact is absorbed by the contact reducing the possibility of such light being emitted by the semiconductor electroluminescent article. If an electrical contact is reflective to incident light, the possibility of such light eventually being emitted by the device is improved. Therefore, a method for the fabrication of electrical contacts low in electrical resistance and low in optical absorption would be most advantageous in the field of electroluminescent articles.